how i met the transfomers
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: This is my own story of how I meet them and some of the charaters are really people
1. Chapter 1

Chantelle: I guess you are wondering why I am here. Well it's a long story and well I just don't know where I should start from.

Sam: How about the beginning, were it all started.

Chantelle: Fine Sam, if that will make you be quiet so I can start the story

Sam: what it is the best part to start a story

Chantelle: OK Sam, so this is my story started

Sam: I was alone on a Stormy night, then suddenly a Hugh monster jumped out and

Chantelle: Sam. This is my story and that is not what happened and at least I was not the one screaming like a little girl now was I. So Sam are you going to stop butting in and let me finish

Sam: OK

Chantelle:OK, good. my story begins in a place that I call home it's not a great place to start but it will have to do, you see I just move here and I didn't have any friends at the time but that was all going change.

* * *

"Chantelle get up or you will be late for school" my mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"OK mum I know" I said quickly getting changed.

just then my sister Amie came in

"Chantelle's going to be late, Chantelle's going to be late" my sister was singing.

this really was annoying so I did what any big sister would do I started to chase her down the stairs to the kitchen

"Mum, mum Chantelle is being mean to me"Amie said being the little cow that she is

"Chantelle stop being mean to your sister and hurry up or your'll be late for school" my mum said as Amie stuck her tongue out at me.

"But mum" I said

"no buts hurry up" my mum said

"alright, bye mum see you later" I said as i opened the door to leave for school

"Chantelle have you got everything" my mum said

"yes mum, I need to go now" I said

"Chantelle have a nice day at school" said my mum

* * *

on the way to school

* * *

By now I was running to school but Istopped when I saw somethink, it was really hard to describe all that I can say was that it was somethink mechanic, I look at my phone to see what time it was then I looked back and the thing, it was gone, I started to run to school again.

* * *

at school

* * *

I know what your thinking, to most of you school can be a boring place that kids like me have to stay till 3:00 pm but school can be great if the lessons are fun.

I just made it to school and my first lesson was maths. Maths can be a bit boring but fun if the teacher is fun, well any way I was sat next to this boy. To me he seemed a bit weird but that was what I thought of him, he seemed to hide somethink and he seemed to be drawing something on his maths book.

"can I help you with somethink" Sam said

"No, but can you tell me what you are drawing" I asked

"Why should I tell you" Sam said very rudely

"Well you don't have to be rude about it I was only asking an its just that this morning I thought that I saw somethink that looks like that" I said

the teacher was rambling on about something when suddenly I saw it again the mechanic thing, I looked away then looked back it was gone this was getting freaky but I had one day until the summer holidays.

"I hope you all have a good summer" said Mr Hacket

Mr Hacketcan be a strict teacher and students said that he had really bad coffee breath well that's what I heard and I also heard that on time someone offed him a mint but anyway my next lesson was history and I'm not going to tell you about that because to me it is boring and I think I fell a sleep in that lesson.

the rest of the lessons went well but drama went really well because it is my favourite lesson, my last lesson was English. I find English good because of the teacher Mr Baines he is really nice and he will help anyone who needs it.

school ended finely I thought to myself I was glad, I could sleep in my bed till late and not have to worrier about school until september.

* * *

out side school

* * *

I started to walk home when a guy came up to me

"Hi sweet thing you want to come with me and I'll give you a ride home" he said

"No thank you" I said

"The names Jones but you can call me Joe" said Jones

"Jones can you just leave me alone please" I said feeling slightly afraid

Jones grabbed my arm and I tried to pull it away but Jones had a strong grip

* * *

mean while

* * *

Sam was getting in to his car

"Bee, how have you been today" Sam said

"Good" said Bee

* * *

back to me

* * *

"Jones let go, your hurting me" I shouted at him trying to free my arm again but Jones just gripped harder

"Your coming with me sweet heart" Jones said

"No let go of me you jerk" I screamed at him

Jones just Kept pulling me and I kept shouting at him and hitting him

* * *

back to Sam

* * *

"Sam do you hear that " Bee said

"Year I wonder what is going on" Sam said as he got out of the car

"Sam where are you going" said Bee

"Bee stay here I'm just going to see what's going on" Sam said

Sam started to walk out of the car park then Sam stopped when he saw Jones holding on to me. He started to walk back to his car when he heard me scream at Jones Sam come over to Jones and his friends, Jones' friends saw Sam come over

"What do you want punk" Said Jamie one of Jones friends

Sam just acted as if nothing was said

"Jones leave her alone" Sam said trying to sound brave

"What is it Witwicky, she's my girl" said Jones

"Let her go and she's not your girl or any ones for that matter" Sam said with anger in his voice

"Come on Witwicky I don't think you reallies who your dealing and I think you should back off before you get hurt" said Jones

"I know who I'm dealing with and I'm not the one who'll be getting hurt" Sam said

"Witwicky now your going to get it" Jones shouted as he threw me to the ground and lunged at Sam

Sam and Jones started to fight, Jones looked like he was winning the fight but to me he looked like he was going to kill Sam and I had to do somethink.

"Jones stop this. your hurting him" I said trying to grab his arm and pull him off Sam.

"Stay out of this girl" Jones said angrily.

I tried again but Jones just threw me to the ground

"Witcwicky your going to wish you never got involved" Jones said as he was about to punch Sam

I had to do some think I just could not stand there and watch

"Jones you better stop or else" I said

"Or else what. What are you going to do" Jones said sounding a bit cocky

I was getting angry with Jones

"I not going to let you hurt him Jones" I said running and pushing him to the ground and started to beat him silly

Jones ran off with a black eye and I thought I saw Jones start to cry

"That will teach you to to mess with me, you jerk" I shouted

After Jones and his friend had disappeared out of sight I went back to Sam

"Are you OK" I said holding my hand out

"Year, I think he'll think twice before he dose that to a another girl" Sam said getting up

"I guess I should be getting home" I said

I started to walk home, Sam got in to his car and started to drive home when Bee pulled over to me

"Bee what are you doing" Sam whispered

"Hi is there anythink I can do for you" I asked

"No, do you want a lift to your house" Sam asked

"OK but no funny stuff" I said

Sam started to drive the car and well we started to talk as he pulled in to my road

"thanks for what you did back there" I said

"No problem" Sam said

* * *

to be continued

please review


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for chapter 2 being short

* * *

"Stop here" I said

"You live on the same street as me" Sam said

"I guess I'll see you around" I said

It was two days in to the summer and I was bored I didn't have any friend excepted for this boy that helped me with Jones but I figured that he would be busy.

"Chantelle Why don't you go out with your friends" my mum said

"OK mum" I said so that she would not moan at me to make her a tea or some think

I got ready and closed the door. I started to walk around; at the time I didn't really what was going to happen and that it would change my life forever.

I started to walk to the mall when I heard sirens and I could feel the ground start to slightly shudder, this was a little bit freaky. Some part of me didn't want to go and find out what was going on but the other part wanted to find out, I felt the side that wanted to find out going stronger, I had to find out.

I started to run towards the sound of the sirens, as I got closer the shudder got bigger but I kept on going when all of a sudden as I turned the corner.

* * *

to be continued

please review


	3. Chapter 3

At first I could not believe what I saw, giant robots having what looked like a death match and there was that boy again.

Think he was cheering one of the robots on but this is what I could hear him saying "come on Bumble Bee you can beat this Deception butt".

I could see another one of those robots come behind him

"Look out" I shouted as I ran towards Sam

Sam didn't move in time and the robot grabbed him I didn't know what to do or how to help him. I decided to throw rocks at it

"Worthless insect you cannot hurt Grindor with that" Said the Deception known as Grindor

Grindor throw his free hand down to hit me but he missed because I quickly jumped out of the way.

I ran and hid from him I had to think about what I was going to do next, I could not go out there without a plan or some sort of weapon because I'd be smashed in to tiny pieces.

The place that I hid was behind a shop called docent, I went in and look from left to right for any think that would help me defeat Grindor.

Then I saw it, a very sharp axe that could bring Grindor down to size and save Sam.

I grabbed the axe and ran back to my hiding place Grindor seemed to still be looking for me

"What a stupid robot he can't even find me" I thought to myself

When he was turned I made my move running at Grindor with the axe but Grindor Quickly turned to me, now I had to think of something

or I would be in deep shit.

I kept running Grindor being so big missed me and I wacked him in the leg with the axe, Grindor fell to the floor but he had a strong grip on Sam.

I ran over to where Grindor hand was, "I need you to try to stay still" I said getting ready to strike

"OK but don't hit me with that axe" Sam said wanting to stay clear of the axe.

With one hit with the axe I smashed a wide gap so Sam could get through.

"Are you OK after that thing grabbed you" I said

"Year and that thing that grabbed me was Grindor one of the Deception" said Sam

"What a Deception" I said

"I'll tell you later but first I need to get you out of here"

"Why tell me what's going on" I demanded

"Ok but we need to get out of here"

Sam grabbed me by the arm and started to pull me towards one of the robots.

"Bee you did it" Sam said

"What's that" I said

"This is Bee he's a autobot" Sam said

"So the autobot are the good guys and Deception are the bad guys" I said

"Yeah pretty much" Sam said

"My name is Chantelle de Sancha" I said

"Nice name, my name is Sam Witwicky" said Sam

Bee transformed back in to a car and Sam got in.

"Do you want to come" Sam said

"I don't know is he safe" I said nervously

"Yes of course" Sam said

"Ok" I said as I got in

Bee drove of a long time so me and Sam decided to talk

"So how long have you known Bee" I said

"A few mouths now" Sam said

"Wait, that big fight in New York that was you" I said

"Yeah how did you know" Sam said

"It was all over the News back where I lived" I said

"Where did you used to live" Sam said

"Chessington with is on the outside of London" I said

"Cool but why did you leave" Sam said

"I ask, I had a lot of friends but my best friends were Kerry, Sarah, Chentelle and Samantha" I said.

Bee drove up to this big building it looked like a army base and it had U.S soldiers guarding the outside.

"Sam where are we" I said

"This is the autobots base" Sam said

"But why in an army base" I said

* * *

to be continued

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Bee drove deeper in to the base it was amazing with all the technology then Bee stopped and Sam got out and I got out I didn't know where I was but I knew that I would find out soon Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me behind some think not of this earth and told me to stay there unless he told me to so did as I was told but I would not stay there for long.

"Great I end up most likely in the middle of no were in a U.S base with a alien robot what could go Wrong" I said to myself

Just then I heard footsteps it sounded like some think metal being smashed along the floor I stayed were I was but I had a quick look at was it was it was another one of those alien robots

This Was Optimus Prime leader of the autobots and with him was Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumble Bee.

They were like giants and Sam Witwicky was with them he was saying something to them I tried to listen to what they were saying when suddenly my phone went off

"What is that noise" said Ironhide

"It's my phone" lied Sam

"No that sound is not coming from you, kid" Said Ratchet

I looked back; the one called Optimus Prime was getting closer and closer to me to a point where I felt like I was going to die there and now but Bumble Bee stepped in

"Bossbot there is nothing behind there" Said Bee trying to get them of my trail

But it didn't work and Sam tried to get Optimus and the others to look at him so that I could slip away without them noticing me but that didn't work ever.

Now I was scared as was Sam and Bee because Sam and Bee would get in trouble for letting me in here.

Optimus was now a meter from me, I was going to die if I was found well that's what I thought back then.

As I was saying Optimus was now a meter from me, Optimus started to bend down when suddenly I spotted a small gap that I could get through so I crawled through.

Optimus got back up "Optimus we can explain" Sam and Bee were saying together

"Explain what you two" said Optimus

"Nothing" said Sam and Bee realising that I was not there

The hole that I crawled led in to a dark room I could not tell how big the room was but to me it seemed to be huge, I tried to feel for the light switch but felt some think else.

I kept feeling the object it seemed to have a face made of metal and it was ice cold to the touch it, I tried to find the light switch and this time I found it.

The light seemed so bright to me I looked back to see what I felt it was just like a autobot it was still like as if it was a cat ready to strike.

I taped the robot to see is it would move But it did not I decide to get a closer look I touched it, it was frozen. I could see the markings on it but I could see it had the same mark as Grindor it was a mark for a Deception.

I started to back away I was really scared I have seen what a Deception can do and I didn't want it to be released. As I back away I back in to the control panel I fell and hit one of the buttons, this button would release Megatron on the world.

All of a sudden loud alarms began to sound out and I could hear people come closer and closer to me I had to hide but there was nowhere to hide so I ran back through the hole I'd rarer be with the robot then with the men with guns.

I crawled out of the hole but Sam was nowhere to be seen

"Sam, Sam" I shouted because I was scared and I just wanted to go home.

I was about to move from where I was when someone grabbed me

"Let go of m" I tried to scream but they put hand over my mouth

"Chantelle it's me Sam" Sam said

* * *

to be continued

please review


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam why did you sneak up on me" I asked

"Because you need to stay quiet" Sam said

"Why Sam" I said

"Because if the others find you I'll get in to a lot of trouble" Sam said

"Then why take me along" I said sounding a bit upset

"I don't know" said Sam

"Sam, I just want to go home" I said

"OK but you need to be silent" Sam said

I followed him closely and we reached Bee and got in him and he started driving me and Sam home to me Sam was kinder a jerk that never thought about how I felt but he was kinder cute, it seemed like I was falling for him and that was only the part of him that made a bit sense.

I didn't talk to Sam for the whole way home as you guessed I was still angry with him

"Did you set the alarms off" Sam asked

I stayed silent

"Chantelle did you set the alarms off" Sam said

"Yes OK, what's the big deal" I said

"Were was you" Sam said

"In a room with a robot which was coved in"

"Ice" Sam butting in

"Sam what's wrong" I said a little bit worried

"Were in big trouble" Sam said to me

"What" I said

"If we don't get back and tell the others, Megatron could destroy the whole would and it's your fault" Sam said

"How is this my fault you took me here so really it's both of our fault" I said

"Your right, Bumble Bee we need to get back to the other and warn them that Megatron could be unleashed on to the world as we speak" Sam said

Bumble Bee drove as fast as his engines would take him, we got the base

* * *

to be continued

please review


	6. Chapter 6

"It looks like we got back in time Sam" I said

But I spoke to soon because as we got out we were almost hit be a beam that was coming towards us I closed my eyes expecting to get hit but when I didn't eye opened my eyes to see that Bee was holding the beam to me it seemed inches away from me

"Bee stay with her I'll go find the others" Sam said

"No way Sam what if you get hurt or worse" I said

"You can't come its dangers and I'm more experts when it come to things like this" Sam said

"I don't care I'm a lot stronger then I look" I said to Sam

Sam know that I would not listen to him about staying where it's safe, Sam gave a big sigh and said

"Fine but you have to stay close and I'm the leader" Sam said

"I'm coming but I'm the leader and there's nothing you can do about it" I said

Me and Sam went through the crumbling U.S base to look for the other autobots to see if they was still alive. To me this was really creepy because the base was really quiet; it was just like in a horror you know the one where some kids go in to abandon building and its really quiet and you always have that one who would always be the one that panics, I felt like that at this time I really expected a thing to jump out and grab us. I think Sam felt the same way

"Sam, where is everyone" I said

"I don't know, I think" Sam was saying when he spotted Optimus prime

Optimus prime was badly hurt but thankfully would he alright once we found Ratchet and the rest of the autobots. There was no sign of Megatron but me and Sam knew that he would not be far because he would have destroyed Optimus prime then let him live. Me and Sam needed to be courses of every move we make.

"Sam do you think the others are alright" I said

"yeah, the others are very strong" Sam said

"No, what I mean is are they alright when Megatron has attacked the base" I said sounding a bit worried because I may have not known them I was worried that Megatron had done something terrible to them.

"I'm sure they are alright" Sam said trying to reassure me

"we should help him, shouldn't we" I said and Sam nodded.

Me and Sam went up to Optimus prime I touched him I jumped back when he started to move

"Sam, is that you" Optimus prime said

"Optimus yes it's me" Sam said as Optimus prime tried to sit up

When he did sit I was standing behind Sam I was quite scared I didn't know what to do I had a huge robot staring right at me.

"Sam who is this" Optimus prime said

"Optimus I'll tell you later, I need to find out what happened here" Sam said

"Megatron has escaped, he attacked us I do not know if the others are alive" said Optimus

"So you haven't heard from the others" Sam said

"No, but I want to know how Megatron chamber was opened" Optimus said

"Its kinder my fault, I let him out but not on purpose it was an accident" I said

"And its kinder my fault to I took her here" Sam said

"I see you two will have to be punished for this but first we will need to find the others and then stop Megatron" said Optimus

It didn't take us long to find the others. Ratchet fixed himself, Optimus, Ironhide and Bumble Bee so that they would be ready for they fight against the evil Deception. But first we need to come up with a plan because Megatron would not fight alone he would get Grindor and starscream and others Deception.

They dropped me home They didn't want me involved in this. Sam drove me down the road to find that my home was destroyed I got out of Bee and ran to the remains of my home I looked for my family but I could not find them, Sam tried to pull me away but I was determined to find my family But my search was unsuccessful but as I was about to give up hope I found something. It was one of my little brothers Jake I called Sam over. Sam and me lifted the plank that had my brother trapped. It took you awhile to get him free.

When Jake was free I carried him Sam said that I should take him to his parents because they would be able to look after him but I did not expectant what was about to happen next

* * *

to be continued

please review


	7. Chapter 7

It was my friends Kerry, Sarah, Chentelle and Samantha they were there and I was not dreaming.

"Sarah, Chentelle, Samantha, Kerry what are you doing here" I said

"We all missed you" Sarah said

"So these are you best friends, the small one look hot" said Sam

I hit Sam for wha

t he said

"OW what was that for" Sam yelled

"Sam we need to get to your places" I said handing Jake to him

"Chantelle what happened here" Chentelle said

Sam took me, Kerry, Sarah, Chentelle and Samantha to his places his mum was there and so wasMikaela. You see Mikaela had just got back off holiday and she came to see Sam.

"Sam, who are these kidMikaela

s" asked

"Mum can you look after her little brother" said Sam

"Yes but why" said Mrs Witwicky

Sam took his mum in to the kitchen and told her what had happened; mean while me and my friends and Mikaela where in the living room

"So what's your name?" Said Mikaela

"My name is Chantelle and these are my friends Kerry, Sarah, Chentelle and Samantha" I said

"What are you doing with Sam" Mikaela said

"Sam helped me with some problems "I said

At that point I was taking a disliking to Mikaela because she seemed to have a problem with hanging around Sam. Sam came back in from the kitchen at that point if I could I would so punch Mikaela in the face.

"Sam we need to come up with aMegatron" I said

plan to stop

"You are kidding me" Kerry said

"No" I said

"Megatron has escaped" Mikaela said

The autobots would not be able to defeat the Deception alone and we would be able to help them now that there was more of us but we would have to go behind the autobots backs if we were to help and save the world.

"So Sam what are we to do" I asked

"I do not know" Sam said

"Great we going up against one of the most powerful thing and we don't have a plan" I said with anger in my voice

"I guess we are" Kerry said making a joke

"This is why I never trust guys to come up with a plan" I said

"Well what do you think we should do" Mikaela

"We should find his weakness" I said

"Weakness, are you even sure he even has a weakness" Chentelle said

"Everything has a Weakness and we just need to find Megatron" I said

"We're doomed" Sam said

The autobots where preparing for the battle for their lives and so were we. We maybe small but like my judo teacher used to say it does not matter whether your bigger or stronger because it's always your teckneek that will win you the match and my judo teacher is right about that.

Me, Sam, Mikaela and my friends were ready for the battle be were equipped with specially made guns which we modified all we had to do was wait. It was like being back at Chessington Community College its weird but my school back in Chessington is a secondary school and not a college, but any way like I was saying me and my friend would have fun Kerry never want to do her home work so she got a lot of detents that was bad for her, Sarah fun to hang around with, Samantha was really annoying and she was small but we had fun and Chentelle is one of my best friend she was the first kid in the same year with the same name but she moved away and I find it good to see her again.

Well back to the story. Me and my friends were about to get in to a war for earth with alien robots from a different planet. Like I have been saying this was like out of the action movies you see on TV where the villain think the hero has lost, the hero prove the villain wrong.

Out of the story

"Chantelle can we just get back to the story" said Sam

"Yeah, sorry" I said

"And you think that I get side tracked, some people" Sam said

"So where was I?" I said trying to remember my places

"You just said about us get in to a war with the Deception" Sam said putting his hand on his face

"Oh I remember now this is where you get your butt kicked by me"

"Hey, I think that the reader does not want to hear that" Sam said feeling embarrassed

"Anyway let me continue with the story" I said feeling a little sorry for Sam

Back in to the story

"Sam do you know how long the autobots" I said

"Do you think they tell me that" Sam said

"Ok then we have no idea what the hell we are doing and we are going up against Deception with no plan still, nothing can make this any worse can it" I said.

As I said that we all felt the ground start to shake

"I had to open my mouth" I said realizing what that was it was the Deception and along with them was their leader Megatron he look a lot bigger than the first time

"Sam what should we do" I said

"I don't know" Sam said

Megatron looked down at us

"Human insects bow down to your new leader" Megatron shouted at the top of his so called lungs

"I know" I said

"What?" Kerry said

**"RUN" **I shouted as Megatron tried to step on us

We all split up when Megatron tried to step on us I ended up being with Sam.

"Sam can you call the autobots" I said

"Yeah, But my phone busted" Sam said

"You can use mine but don't break it" I said handing him my phone

"Optimus it Megatron he's attacking the city" Sam said on the phone

"Sam what did he say" I said

"He said that we should hold out until they arrive" Sam said

"How long will that take" I said

"What, An hour were get killed out here" Sam shouted throwing my phone to the ground

"Sam you are so dead" I screamed at Sam for smashing my phone

"Chantelle I didn't mean it" Sam said backing away from me

* * *

Reader's i'm not really going to kill Sam because I like him but he can be very anoing like most boys can

to be continued

****

please review


	8. Chapter 8

While I was trying to kill Sam for busting my mobile the others were all in a big group which was hidden from Megatron who was still looking for us because he knew that if he had Sam and Mikaela the autobots would stand down and he would be able to take over the world but there was one fault in his plan he did not have Sam and Mikaela

* * *

With my friends and Mikaela

* * *

"I hope Sam's OK" said Sarah

"What do you mean" Said Mikaela

"Well Chantelle can get a bit angry at times and she is quite stronger" Said Chentelle

"Quite strong it's like she's half cockroach because when you hit her it hurts you instead of it hurting her" Said Kerry

* * *

Back to me and Sam

* * *

I was still trying to grab Sam but he kept moving

"Sam come here and face it like a man" I shouted

"No" Sam screamed still staying one step away from me

If you are wander where me and Sam are are in one of those underground car parks so that's why Megatron hasn't found us but I do not know where my friend are. I finally grabbed Sam it was a bit of a struggle but I got him, I had Sam pined to the floor Sam was still trying to get away but I held him down. I started to hit him

"OW, Stop I'm sorry" Sam said as I hit him harder

Sam manned to push away and pin me to the floor

"Chantelle I'm sorry..." said Sam and I kicked him in his English teabags

Sam was rolling on the floor in pain, after that I thought he had suffered enough but it was a bit funny watching Sam.

"Sam are you alright" I said

"Do I look alright to you" Sam said in a high pitch voice

I helped Sam up when he had stopped rolling around on the floor and we thought it would be good if we found my friends and Mikaela. We started to walk up the ramp that lead topside

"Sam we should check if Megatron is still around" I wisped

"Well we could" Sam wisped to me

I took a peek out and ran back to Sam

"I have some good news and some bad news which do you want first" I said

"Good news" Sam said

"The Good news is that I have located the others" I said

"And the bad news" said Sam

"Well the bad news is Megatron is close to where they are" I said

"Great, we can't get to them and they can't get to us"

"Sam I think that maybe we can get to them" I said

"I'm listing" Sam said

"It will be risky but we need to get Megatron attention so they can get out" I said

"Do you have any other plans that don't involve us getting killed" Sam said

Me and Sam thought of a way to get Megatron, we went out of where we were hiding

"HEY YOU Megatron DOWN HERE ITS US YOU WANT" I shouted trying to grab Megatron attention

"When did we decide this" Sam said

"This was part of the plan to get Megatron attention" I said

Megatron slowly turned round to face us and long with him was his trusted Deception subjects

"Chantelle if we get out alive you are so dead" Sam said

"What's life without a little danger" I said to Sam

"I don't want to know but what is the plan now" Sam said

"I have no idea" I said as Megatron started to come closer to us

"I have an idea" Sam paused

"Yeah **RUN" **I screamed

Me and Sam started to run with Megatron right behind us

"Chantelle can I have you mobile" Sam said

"It's broken remember" I said slightly out of breath

"We need to get Mikaela and your friends" Sam said

"Sam we need to get to the autobots "I said

"We could get Bumble Bee" Sam said

"You could have done that sooner before we were getting by Megatron" I said out of breath

Me and Sam need to stop for a breather that means that we needed to catch our breath, we still had Megatron chasing us and there was still no sign of the autobots.

"Sam we need ... to slow Megatron down" I said catching my breath

"We need... something that ...will trip him up" Sam said out of breath

"How about this" I said finely get my breath back.

I was holding a rope it seemed strong enough to trip Megatron and give us some time to get to Bee and contact the autobots. Sam tied it on to a lamp posed and I did the same this had to work me and Sam started to run again. We both hoped that it would work and it would give us some time as long as Megatron didn't get any more of the Deception on us

* * *

With the Autobots

* * *

"Optimus how far are we away from the city" Said Ironhide said

"Not long Hide" Said Optimus

"Darn Deception why can't they just leave" Said bee

"I don't Know bee, I just don't know" Said Ratchet

Back with me and Sam

The plan worked Megatron was on the floor but we were not out of the woods yet we needed to contact the autobots

**"Starscream get them" **Megatron shouted

"Yes oh great Megatron" Starscream said

Me and Sam stopped for another breather we know that we were in big trouble. Me and Sam started to run again. Me and Sam ran faster this time.

"Sam where is bee" I said

"I have no idea" Sam said

"You know you are a f..." I was saying when I tripped

Sam stopped to see what happened. I had tripped and hurt my leg

"Chantelle are you alright" Sam said

"Yeah I, OW" I said when Sam helped me up

"I think you sprained your ankle" Sam said as he held my arm over his shoulder

There and then I felt differently about Sam he was inside a sweet kid. He started to run slightly he told me to lean on him so that I could keep the weight off my injured leg. Starscream was getting closer to us. Me and Sam closed our eyes expecting to get us but it didn't happen. All we heard was the sound of starscream hit the floor.

"You can open your eyes humans" Said a voice

Me and Sam opened our eyes, the voice came from a robot just like the autobots by he was a lot different to them, and he was a ninja, his color was gray and black

"Humans my name is Prowl, I got a message from here by Optimus prime" Said prowl

"Hi, you don't need to keep calling us humans we do have names you know" Sam said

"Right what they are" Prowl said

"I'm Chantelle and this is Sam" I said

"Nice to meet you two" Said prowl

"Prowl we need to get a message out to the autobots" I said

Prowl agreed to try and contact the Autobots, he managed to get through to Optimus prime.

"Prowl could you hurry up" I said seeing that Megatron was up and coming after us again

"You two get out of here, I'll take care of him" Said prowl transforming in to a motorbike

"Prowl be careful" I said to myself

Sam and I got off the floor and started to run as fast as we could I was limping as fast as I could and Sam helped me.

"Sam we need to help him" I said

"But how your injured and Megatron is really big" Sam said

"Sam we need to do something or Megatron will kill him" I said with fear in my voice

"Fine but what can we do" Said Sam

Prowl was taken a beaten from Megatron and it didn't look like he would last long. Me and Sam had a plan that should work. The plan was, Sam would have to get Megatron and we would take it from there

"Megatron hey down here. Megatron you're a disgrace to the Deception name" Sam shouted

Megatron throw Prowl to the floor I limped to Prowl to see if he was alright.

"Prowl are you alright, Prowl please wake up" I said feeling scared and upset

"I thought I told you to run" Prowl said getting up

"Prowl I though you where gone" I said with some relieve

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me"

"Prowl we need you to transform so that we can get to the autobots" I said

"Hey, where's the other one" Prowl said

"His I a bit of trouble" I said pointing to where Sam was

"Chantelle any time now please" Sam said as he was running from Megatron

* * *

my friend Kerry really does said that I'm half cockroach

to be continued

**please review**


	9. Chapter 9

thank you GoddessGidrah29 for your review

* * *

"So how long will it take you to get to the autobots" I said to Prowl

Prowl transformed in to a motorbike I got on him, Sam saw this and started to run to us. Prowl started to rev up his motor then he started to drive I held my hand out to grab Sam.

"Sam get ready to grab my hand" I shouted as we can close to where he and Megatron was

Sam put out his hand, I grabbed him but in doing so he nearly pulled me off of Prowl. The biggest challenge for Prowl was getting pasted Megatron

Prowl began to speed up the closer we got to Megatron. Megatron did not see what was coming Prowl managed to speed through Megatron legs and started to head to the autobots. Megatron had other plans he transformed in to a car like tank, he was determined to get rid of us ones and for all.

Prowl reached to motorway me and Sam knew that it would not be long until we would reach Optimus and the others.

It was not long when we drove past Optimus and the others that we realized it was them

"Sam I think we just pasted them" I said

"Right we should catch up to them" Sam said

Prowl turned around and started to speed to catch up with the autobots. It took us awhile but we got up to them

"Optimus" me and Sam shouted

"Sam" said bee as he and the other autobots stopped

When they stopped me and Sam were knocked of Prowl

"Are you two alright" Ratchet asked

"Yeah" Sam said getting off the floor

"You guys, Deception are still attacking the city" I shouted

"Right autobots, transform and roll out" said Optimus

The autobots got to the half destroyed city they know that Deception were hard but this would be harder and they could loss more than their lives. They went in not knowing if they would see the day again.

"Optimus, Optimus my dear brother how have you been" said Megatron

"Megatron leave this planet" Optimus said

"What fun would that be" Megatron said

"Brother this is not the human's war" said Optimus

"Brother you can never be able to save them" Megatron said as he lunged for Optimus.

Optimus had no choice he had to fight his brother to save the humans even if it meant that he would die in the process. Megatron was strong be Optimus was strong also

Out of the story

"I do like this bit" Sam said

"Yeah and me" I said

"We should get back to the story before we give the ending away" Sam said

Back in the story

Optimus and Megatron are still fighting me and Sam with the help of Bee and Prowl we reached Mikaela and my friends

"I am never what to come to see you how you are" Kerry said

"Come on Kerry were in the middle of a war. This is our moment to shine" I said

"Don't you mean die" Said Kerry

Back to Optimus and Megatron

It looked like Optimus was winning the fight that was when we came to help Optimus. Optimus told us to stay back it looked like it would be the end for humanity after all.

Megatron had Optimus down on his knees

"Optimus get up, come on you can't give up" Sam shouted

"Goodbye brother" Megatron said

"Come on you guys need to do some think" I shouted at the others I didn't want Optimus die

"So how long will it take you to get to the autobots" I said to Prowl

Prowl transformed in to a motorbike I got on him, Sam saw this and started to run to us. Prowl started to rev up his motor then he started to drive I held my hand out to grab Sam.

"Sam get ready to grab my hand" I shouted as we can close to where he and Megatron was

Sam put out his hand, I grabbed him but in doing so he nearly pulled me off of Prowl. The biggest challenge for Prowl was getting pasted Megatron

Prowl began to speed up the closer we got to Megatron. Megatron did not see what was coming Prowl managed to speed through Megatron legs and started to head to the autobots. Megatron had other plans he transformed in to a car like tank, he was determined to get rid of us ones and for all.

Prowl reached to motorway me and Sam knew that it would not be long until we would reach Optimus and the others.

It was not long when we drove past Optimus and the others that we realized it was them

"Sam I think we just pasted them" I said

"Right we should catch up to them" Sam said

Prowl turned around and started to speed to catch up with the autobots. It took us awhile but we got up to them

"Optimus" me and Sam shouted

"Sam" said bee as he and the other autobots stopped

When they stopped me and Sam were knocked of Prowl

"Are you two alright" Ratchet asked

"Yeah" Sam said getting off the floor

"You guys, Deception are still attacking the city" I shouted

"Right autobots, transform and roll out" said Optimus

The autobots got to the half destroyed city they know that Deception were hard but this would be harder and they could loss more than their lives. They went in not knowing if they would see the day again.

"Optimus, Optimus my dear brother how have you been" said Megatron

"Megatron leave this planet" Optimus said

"What fun would that be" Megatron said

"Brother this is not the human's war" said Optimus

"Brother you can never be able to save them" Megatron said as he lunged for Optimus.

Optimus had no choice he had to fight his brother to save the humans even if it meant that he would die in the process. Megatron was strong be Optimus was strong also

* * *

Out of the story

* * *

"I do like this bit" Sam said

"Yeah and me" I said

"We should get back to the story before we give the ending away"

* * *

Back in the story

* * *

Optimus and Megatron are still fighting me and Sam with the help of Bee and Prowl we reached Mikaela and my friends

"I am never what to come to see you how you are" Kerry said

"Come on Kerry were in the middle of a war. This is our moment to shine" I said

"Don't you mean die" Said Kerry

* * *

Back to Optimus and Megatron

* * *

It looked like Optimus was winning the fight that was when we came to help Optimus. Optimus told us to stay back it looked like it would be the end for humanity after all.

Megatron had Optimus down on his knees

"Optimus get up, come on you can't give up" Sam shouted

"Goodbye brother" Megatron said

"Come on you guys need to do some think" I shouted at the others I didn't want Optimus die.

* * *

to be continued

**please review**


	10. Chapter 10

this is the final chapter to my story. I thank every one who has read my story, I will be writing a new transformers story.

* * *

"Chantelle is right we need to help him" Sam said

"But how will we help him we are small and the other autobots are somewhere else" Samantha said.

"Come on, like I say you never know" I said

"So what do we need, leader" Sarah said to me

We came up with a plan and it I was sure it would work. Optimus had managed to stop his brother from killing him. Optimus had hidden himself when he got away from Megatron. We found Optimus

"You kids need to get out of here" Optimus said

"Optimus we are not going to let Megatron kill you" said Sam

"Come out, come out where ever you are brother" said Megatron

"This is my fight and I must go it alone" said Optimus

"But Optimus he'll kill you" I said

"No sacrifice, no victory" said Optimus

"Optimus I have a plan but it will involve you" I said

"I'm listening" Optimus said

We were all set with the plan, we had the guys from nest the autobots base, and we tracked down the other autobots all we had to do was wait for Optimus to get in to place.

"Brother I see that you what to fight me" said Optimus

"Yes that is true" said Megatron

"You'll have to catch me first" Optimus said as he started to run

"Everyone to get ready Optimus is on his way" said Ratchet

We all were ready for what would happen; this could be that last thing any of us would see. We saw Optimus and right behind him was Megatron and he was closing in on him

"Now" Sam shouted

"But he still out there" I said

"If we don't do this now we won't be able to stop Megatron" said Sam

"Fine" I said in defeat

The solders started to shot as did Prowl, Ratchet, Bee and Ironhide. None of them want to do this because Optimus was still in the shooting zone. I could not bear to look, I felt helpless I could not help him and he was going to die out there. The guns managed to slow Megatron down but they were not powerful enough to destroy him altogether.

"Sam doesn't all the auto bots and Deception have a spark" I said

"Yeah, it's what keeps them alive" said Sam

"Sam I know how we can destroy Megatron" I said

"What do you mean" Sam said

"You said that the sparks keep them alive, if we take way the spark what do you get" I said

"A dead Deception" Sam said

Sam and me ran to Ratchet so that we could get through to Optimus

"Ratchet what" Optimus said thought his com link

"Sam and Chantelle say you need to take Megatron spark out" Ratchet said

"Of course, but I'm going to need them to stop shooting if I am to do this" said Optimus

We got the them to stop shooting it was all up to Optimus to defeat Megatron once and for all

"Brother you friend weapons are no match for me" Said Megatron

"Brother you under estimate them" Optimus said lunging at Megatron

Megatron struggled to get free because Optimus had gotten the other autobots to hold him down

"Optimus this will not be the end of m..." said Megatron as Optimus punched through Megatron and ripped out his spark

"For you brother it is" Optimus said.

Optimus walk towards us holding the spark that was Megatron. In the back ground I could hear people cheering and I could see Mikaela and Sam kissing I turned and stuck my tongue out at that

"So what now" Sam said after he had finished his yuck fest

"Maybe we forget this" Kerry said

"Are you kidding how could anyone forget that" I said

"Hey Chantelle you can stay with us" Optimus said

I agreed to this I thought this would this would be a great way to get to know the autobots

* * *

End of story

* * *

Chantelle: I always like telling that story

Sam: Yeah

Chantelle: well that was only one of our adventures if you remember

Sam: but this was the best

Chantelle: yeah you are right about that

Optimus: What are you two doing?

Chantelle: telling story of the first time I met you guys

Me and Sam had many adventures to come and I could not wait for them

THE END

* * *

**please review**


End file.
